Once Upon a Time
by nekocchi
Summary: Pangeran mengantarkan seorang putri yang dikurung oleh penyihir jahat. Tapi... benarkah putri itu seorang putri sungguhan? #Warnings inside# #For O! GOSIPH!# RnR?


"Berani sekali kalian berdua tidak mengundangku ke pesta tadi, hmm?"

Sang Ratu terhenyak. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua berkibar searah tiupan angin di belakangnya, dari balkon. Ia yang seharusnya sedang meninabobokan bayinya berbalik dengan perasaan tak karuan menghadap balkon. Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya ketika menatap sebuah penampakan yang Haleluya, yah, sesuatu banget. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara tawa membelah malam, memecah kesunyian dan barang pecah belah serta memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Bayi mungil dalam balutan selimut ungu turut menangis menambah kebisingan ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu terjeblak dan muncullah seorang pria berambut putih panjang menyeruak masuk sambil membetulkan letak celana.

"Kau! Selingkuh dengan siapa lagi, hah! Sudah punya anak istri masih saja main perempuan!" maki Sang Ratu murka pada lelaki—merangkap suaminya—yang lehernya penuh dengan bekas cupangan merah.

Sang Raja terkekeh gugup sembari berlagak tak berdosa. "Hanya dari toilet saja, Sayangku. Ada ribut-ribut apa?"

"Toilet gundulmu! Memangnya di toilet ada lintah yang menghisap sekujur lehermu? Bedebah kau!"

Raja mesum itu dihajar bertubi-tubi oleh istrinya. Ditelanjangi kemudian dipecut menggunakan cambuk duri. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, ia malah mendesah keenakan. Tipe masokis, nih orang.

"Berhenti kalian atau kusate bayi ini!"

Raja dan Ratu terpaku, berhenti dari kegiatan maksiat mereka begitu ancaman tadi dilontarkan. Dengan wajah horor mereka mengamati sepasang tangan pemilik suara tadi mengangkat bayi mungil berusia satu bulan itu.

"Hmm, bayi ini gempal sekali. Dagingnya juga sepertinya akan enak jika disate. Mungkin direndang juga nikmat. Ah, apa dipanggang saja? Terus diberi rempah-rempah yang... oh, _my_. Aku akan makan enak, nih. Eh? ARGH!"

Si Raja mengusap peluh di dahinya setelah mendorong 'sesuatu' tadi dan melongok ke bawah balkon sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya. "Fiuh, penyihir gila itu memang selalu cerewet seperti biasa. Tidak ada bedanya dengan istriku."

"Apa kaubilang?" Ratu telah berdiri di belakang Raja dan mengeluarkan aura kasih (?) yang kejam. Sejurus kemudian, Raja telah babak belur di pojokan balkon sementara bayi mungil tadi tertawa riang di pelukan Ratu yang berkuasa.

"KUURAAANGGG AJAAARRR KALIIIAANNN!"

Ratu melongok ke bawah balkon. Penyihir tadi bergelayutan di tepi dinding di bawah balkon dengan berpegangan pada sebuah ranting rapuh. Ratu mengambil mahkota Raja dan menimpuki kepala penyihir sehingga keseimbangan penyihir itu goyah dan jatuhlah dia.

"KUKUTUK BAYIMU!"

**.**

**.**

**Once Upon a Time**

**Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AR. OOC. Typos (maybe). _Modified fairytales_. _Based on _Rapunzel & Sleeping Beauty.**

**Sila baca sampai habis untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman Anda yang mungkin mengira bahwa fanfiksi ini sama dengan dongeng aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated to**_** O! GOSIPH!**

**_Link_ Purple Haze _fansite_: www. phaze-ina**. **co. nr** **(hilangkan spasi)**

**_Enjoy_! :)**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran..."

Lelaki itu menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya sementara lelaki-lelaki lainnya mengekorinya bagai anak ayam. Tampangnya kuyu, peluh membanjiri leher jenjangnya yang agak kecoklatan. Sesekali ia sibuk menghalau nyamuk yang mencoba hinggap di kulit tangannya.

"Oi, Pangeran...," panggil lelaki lainnya yang tak dihiraukan oleh si empunya gelar.

"Yuhu, Pangeran."

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat diikat satu itu berbalik dan menampar ketiga lelaki tadi. "Berisik!" marahnya. Wajahnya yang semula keriting bertambah kusut akibat kesal.

Salah satu lelaki yang ditampar menangis sesengukan dan berkata, "Pangeran Shikamaru jahat! Huhu."

"Wah, Anda membuat Naruto menangis lagi, Pangeran," komentar lelaki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Ia terkekeh geli sembari mengusapi pipi kanannya yang memerah, bekas tamparan.

"Bawel kau, Kiba." Shikamaru mendengus malas melihat kelakuan bawahan ayahnya yang merangkap sebagai pengawalnya itu. Rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah tatkala nyamuk yang menyerang semakin bertambah. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan orang kesurupan.

"Oke, _I qui__t_," celutuk lelaki yang satu lagi, tampangnya tidak berhasrat dan tidak bergairah hidup.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, seekor nyamuk tewas. "Bicara apa kau, Sasuke."

"Sudah kubilang kalau main di fanfiksi buatan Gembel sinting itu pasti akan dinistakan." Sasuke menunjuk sosok gadis berambut sebahu yang bertengger di pucuk daun teh (?). "Sudah perannya figuran, ditampar pula. _I quit_!"

"Eh, _Teme_ mau ke mana? Aku ikut!" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berlalu meninggalkan lokasi. Kiba pun turut berjalan seiringan dengan Naruto, tidak mau ditinggal berduaan bersama Shikamaru, takut disangka yaoi-an(?).

Shikamaru mendengus malas. "Apa-apaan peran pengawal begitu? Apa bedanya peran pangeran dan pemulung jika sama-sama terlunta-lunta sendirian di tengah hutan begini? Tahu begini ogah aku ambil bagian dalam fanfiksi ini," protesnya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

Sembari tetap meracau tidak jelas (sepertinya tokoh utama kita kali ini mulai kelihatan OOC), Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, atau lebih tepatnya kabur alias minggat dari istana demi sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan bebas dari omelan ibunya yang kerap mengomentari kemalasannya ini. Memangnya tidak boleh jadi seorang pemalas berwajah mengantuk? Apakah dia harus operasi plastik dulu dan menjadi seorang pemalas berwajah Brad Pitt agar ibunya kesengsem? Sedeng.

"Kau yang sedeng, Gembel! Cepatan, dah, buat suatu tempat terpencil yang malam kudus sunyi senyap bintang-Mu gemerlap! Nyamuknya makin banyak, nih!"

Gembel hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ demi mendengar permintaan Shikamaru yang nada suaranya mulai naik 3 oktaf itu. Maka dari itu Gembel segera menuliskan sebuah tempat yang malam kudus sunyi senyap bintangku(?) gemerlap tanpa deskripsi secepat kilat supaya Shikamaru tidak mangkel dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan posisi pangeran akan digantikan oleh pemeran cadangan bernama Orochimaru. Aduh, amit-amit jabang orok.

Tak pakai lama, Shikamaru telah tiba di sebuah padang hijau dengan beberapa pepohonan rindang dan sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir pelan. Ia mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon beringin dan dengan cepat mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, menguap sekali dan siap untuk tidur bersama alam.

**###**

_Silent_..._ let the wind sing for you_

_Uh_?

_Listen closely_..._ as the wind blows_

Shikamaru membuka satu matanya, telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama suara lagu yang samar-samar terdengar—

_Hear the whisper of nature sing a song of pure_

_As the gentle wind blows and river water flows_

_The leaves are dancing in the air which touch your hair_

_What you have to do is just listen_..._ let the wind sing for you_

—cempreng!

Shikamaru mengamuk. Tidak di istana, tidak di luar istana semua sama saja. Selalu ada yang mengganggu kenyamanannya. Kali ini ia terlanjur emosi dan memutuskan untuk menghajar orang yang telah mengusik tidurnya tadi. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah menara yang tingginya nan ujubilah bin jalik dengan seseorang terlihat di sebuah jendela—satu-satunya—sedang menyanyikan lagu yang tadi didengarnya.

"Hoi!" panggil Shikamaru.

Sosok tadi berhenti dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Samar-samar Shikamaru dapat melihat siapa sosok itu. Sosok seorang gadis... atau sudah janda (?) berambut pirang panjang indah terjuntai keluar dari jendela.

Shikamaru melangkah lebih dekat, melewati bebatuan-bebatuan aneh berwarna-warni yang kelihatannya melingkari menara itu dalam diameter kira-kira dua meter. Tepat di bawah jendela itu ia kembali memanggil, "Oi! Kau yang di sa—"

_BRUK_!

Sesuatu menimpa wajahnya, sesuatu yang berat dan tebal juga... berbulu? Shikamaru mengambil benda itu dari wajahnya dan tercengang.

Rambut?

Shikamaru mendongak ke atas dan terperangah melihat seuntai rambut terjulur dari jendela di atas yang ujungnya berada pada genggamannya. _Ini_... _rambut_?

"Naiklah!"

Naik? _Hell_!

"Memanjatlah dengan rambutku!"

_Merepotkan_, batin Shikamaru. Namun, ia turuti juga perintah gadis tadi bagai tersihir dan dengan kekuatan seribu kuda ia mendaki dengan cepat. Sampailah Shikamaru di atas menara dan disambut oleh gadis bermata _aquamarine_ indah yang rambutnya ia panjati tadi.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu.

Dengan bodohnya Shikamaru balas menyapa seakan lupa dengan emosinya, "Hai..."

"Kau siapa?" Mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Shikamaru..."

Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis—yang terlihat amat sangat manis di mata Shikamaru. "Namaku Ino. Aku seorang putri yang dikurung oleh penyihir."

Shikamaru ingin sekali tertawa dan menggelinding di atas karpet beludru ungu muda di lantai. Bukan hanya karena arti dari 'Ino' adalah babi, tapi lebih kepada cerita Ino itu sendiri. Putri? Penyihir?

_Haha_? _You kidding me_? ujar Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sepertinya pemeran utama kita kali ini tidak membaca keseluruhan isi naskah fanfiksi ini. Abang satu ini niat tidak, sih, jadi pemeran utama? _Tsk_!

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak percaya... tapi ini nyata. Aku adalah putri dari Konoha yang diculik dan dikurung oleh penyihir bernama Pein 17 tahun yang lalu," jelas Ino.

_Dan aku adalah pangeran dari Hokona_, batin Shikamaru yang baru menyadari bahwa ini semua telah ada dalam script naskah. "Terus?"

"Maukah kau menolongku keluar dari sini dan mengantarku kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Ino.

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut. "Tidakkah kau bisa turun sendiri dari atas sini? Rambutmu kan..."

Ino menjambak rambut Shikamaru dan menuntunnya ke sisi jendela. "Batu-batu itu adalah sekat sihir. Aku tidak bisa keluar jika tidak ada manusia yang menarikku keluar."

"Iya, iya! Tapi tidak pakai jambak juga kali!" Ino langsung melepaskan jambakan itu dan Shikamaru kembali mengeluh kesakitan.

"Maaf."

Shikamaru mendengus malas—kebiasaannya—dan berujar, "Meskipun aku tak mau... nantinya pasti akan dipaksa juga oleh Gembel. Okelah, kuantar kau pulang." Ino memekik kegirangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kerajaanmu itu sepi tidak? Ada ibu yang mengomel?" tanyanya.

Ino menggeleng. "Kujamin tidak. Kecuali... ibuku menjadi gila semenjak kehilanganku."

Setelah percakapan tadi, Shikamaru kembali turun menggunakan rambutnya Ino sedangkan Ino mengaitkan rambut panjangnya di terali jendela dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Saat Shikamaru telah melewati batu-batu berwarna indah tersebut, Ino mendadak takut. Tapi Shikamaru menenangkannya dan menggamit tangan Ino dengan perlahan mengarahkannya keluar. Sebuah sekat magis berwarna ungu setengah transparan muncul ketika Ino menginjakkan kaki kanannya keluar dari pembatas. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sampai seluruh tubuhnya melewati sekat tersebut.

"Wah, ini benar-benar nyata. Hei, kau sudah boleh membuka mata. Kau sudah keluar, lihat?"

Ino membuka matanya, terbelalak tak percaya dan memekik penuh kegirangan. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk tubuh tegap Shikamaru yang terkaget-kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Setelah sadar apa yang diperbuatnya, Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf.

Shikamaru tertawa canggung dan mengajak Ino untuk segera memulai perjalanan mereka, perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dan panjang mengingat kerajaan Konoha itu berlawanan arah dengan kerajaan Hokona. Sepanjang hari itu mereka menyusuri hutan yang lebat dan terpencil, mengitari danau besar dan mendaki sebuah bukit. Untung saja Shikamaru yang IQ lebih dari 200 ini mampu mengingat lokasi setiap kerajaan pada peta yang terpampang dengan indahnya di _hall_ istananya. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka membutuhkan bantuan Dora (?).

Namun, semua perjalanan tidak akan pernah mulus—atau memang itulah konspirasi yang terjadi antara penulis naskah dan sutradara (?). Shikamaru dan Ino dihadang oleh tiga makhluk menyeramkan, aneh dan... euh! Yang satu bertubuh kekar berwarna biru, yang satunya kekar juga tapi memakai cadar—menutupi semua auratnya, dan satunya lagi berpakaian serba hitam ketat serta memakai topeng oranye. Oke, itu termasuk _fashion_ yang lagi nge-_trend_, tabrak warna. Setidaknya tabrak warna tidak menyebabkan kematian, _ne_?

"Mereka anak buah Pein," jelas Ino dengan wajah tegang.

_Waduh_,_ tamat sampai di sini_?_ Merepotkan_, batin Shikamaru.

"Kisame-_senpai_! Kakuzu-_senpai_! Lihat! Dia bersama seorang lelaki!" celutuk si makhluk bertopeng.

Kisame—yang berwarna biru—dan Kakuzu—yang bercadar—berujar bersamaan, "Iya, Tobi. Kami juga lihat."

Tobi maju dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei, kau!" Dia menunjuk Ino dengan jari tengahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar!"

Ino membalas, "Tak perlu kuberitahu! Jangan harap bisa mengurungku kembali! Hadapi dia!" ia mendorong punggung Shikamaru dan membisikkan kata '_Ganbatte_' pada Shikamaru yang memberinya sebuah tatapan malas.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali," keluh Shika tepat saat Kisame, Kakuzu dan Tobi menerjangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shikamaru didorong oleh dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sehingga dirinya jatuh terjerembab ke arah samping. Di tempatnya berdiri tadi berdiri dua orang yang mendorongnya. "Bangsat!"

"Kami bukan bangsat, Pangeran. Pangkatku ini _chuunin_ sementara Naruto dan Sasuke itu masih _genin_," jelas Kiba—salah satu pendorong.

"Kami akan melindungimu, Pangeran!" tegas Naruto—pendorong kedua.

Sasuke muncul dari arah belakang Ino yang terkejut dan berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku tidak ikutan."

Pengawal macam apa itu?

"Hanya karena kau memaksaku muncul di _scene_ ini bukan berarti aku harus mengikuti naskah, Gembel." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menegaskan ucapannya.

Kisame yang sedari tadi di anak-tirikan di _scene_ ini menukas, "Bocah pantat ayam sombong."

_Twitch_! Timbul empat siku-siku 90 derajat di jidat Sasuke. "_Chidori_!"

Kisame menyeringai, hinaannya tepat dan telak. "*_Suiton_: _Goshokuzame_." Lima hiu dari air terbentuk dan menyerang ke arah Sasuke yang berlari menuju posisinya berada.

Naruto yang tidak mau ketinggalan turut melancarkan _jutsu_-nya. "_Rasengan_!"

Kakuzu tampak tenang menanggapi serangan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. "**_Doton_: _Domu_."

"_Tsk_. _Gatsuga_!" Kiba berhadapan dengan Tobi yang masih bingung hendak mengeluarkan jurus apa.

Melihat terjangan Kiba semakin mendekat, Tobi mulai panik. "De... dengan kekuatan bu-bulan, Tobi akan menghukummu!" Alhasil serangan Kiba berbelok arah dan menubruk sebuah pohon oak.

Shikamaru yang bosan melihat pertarungan itu menguap dengan lebar. Tapi kantuk yang dirasakannya mendadak sirna begitu matanya mengamati seekor hiu dari air terarah pada Ino yang menjerit ngeri. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Kau... tak apa?" tanya Shikamaru lirih, napasnya memburu kencang.

Ino yang berada dalam dekapan lengan kekar milik Shikamaru awalnya risih tapi juga sedikit terharu karena nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan. "Iya... aku tak apa."

Wajah Shikamaru yang semula tegang berubah rileks. "Syukurlah."

Rasa panas menjalar dengan cepat dari leher menaiki pipinya. Dengan kaku Ino menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya di dada Shikamaru. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam suasana hening seakan-akan posisi mereka telah dibatasi dengan kaca kedap suara sementara enam makhluk lainnya membuat suara bising dan nyaris menghancurkan pohon di dekat pasangan tadi.

"Oi, Pangeran. Cepat pergi, jangan malah mojok di sana!" tukas Sasuke kesal, merasa teraniaya melihat Shikamaru dan Ino bermesraan sementara dirinya sendiri masih memasang status _single_ di _facebook_.

"Ho oh, malah pacaran!" timpal Naruto yang tidak memerhatikan kegalauan Sasuke mendadak bertambah ketika kata 'pacaran' terdengar.

Merasa tersindir, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk beranjak dari medan perang ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ketiga pengawalnya tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya di awal cerita. Bisa-bisa dia mampus dikeroyok tiga musuh tadi.

"Huahuahua! Kapan aku bisa menyerang," keluh Kiba yang acap kali gagal melandaskan serangannya pada Tobi.

Dari kejauhan samar-samar Shikamaru mendengar sebuah teriakan yang disusul dengan suara ledakan.

_DUAR_!

**###**

Shikamaru menggerayangi Ino yang tertidur di sampingnya dari atas sampai kaki dengan tatapannya. Menelusuri setiap inchi lekuk wajah gadis yang terlihat begitu pulas, serta pakaian Ino yang begitu sederhana, gaun ungu muda berbahan katun sepanjang lutut dengan sepatu flat berwarna senada. Shikamaru sempat berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika mencium Ino, mengingat perempuan yang dikenalnya hanyalah ibunya seumur hidupnya ini.

Oh, rambut pirang indah itu benar-benar panjang—yang tadi sempat dikepangnya dengan alasan efisiensi—dan paling menyita perhatian Shikamaru. Rambut itu selembut sutra dan... berkilau. Apakah Ino hanya memakai shampo? Karena tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa pergi_ creambath_ di salon. Jika memang Ino hanya memakai shampo, Shikamaru ingin sekali bertanya merek apa yang Ino pakai. Soalnya kalau rambut Shikamaru dilepas dari ikatannya, akan terlihat awut-awutan. Siapa tahu saja rambut Pangeran ini bisa sehalus dan selembut sutra.

"Enak saja. Aku ini juga pakai R*j**ce, kok!" bantah Shikamaru tanpa sengaja membuka rahasianya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari dan mengikat ulang, sekadar aksi pamer, begitu. Setelah itu dia merebahkan kepalanya pada pohon yang disandarinya sambil tetap menjaga posisi Ino pada bahunya.

"_Jangan kabur kau_,_ Penyihir_!"

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus kata-kata Tobi yang terus terngiang di benaknya. Mana mungkin gadis ini penyihir? Lagipula Ino yang dikurung. Memangnya ada penyihir yang lemah seperti ini dan... cantik?

_Oke_. _Apa yang kaupikirkan_, _Shikamaru_? tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. B_ukankah di kepalamu ini hanya ada _shougi,_ tidur_, shougi,_ tidur dan_ shougi _saja_?

Shikamaru mendesah dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi—yang ia yakin tidak akan berhasil. Ia akan berusaha untuk beristirahat seperti yang telah dan sedang Ino lakukan yang naasnya tak dapat dilakukannya akibat sebuah getaran di tanah. Sepertinya seekor kingkong telah mendarat dengan brutal di sekitar situ.

Ino terbangun. "Uh?"

"Shh... kau di sini saja, Ino. Biar aku yang melihat apa yang terjadi," ujar Shikamaru (sok) _gentleman_. Ia berdiri dan pergi menuju asal suara berdebum tadi sendirian. Tak perlu terlalu jauh berjalan, kingkong yang dicarinya (?) berdiri dengan gagahnya di sudut hutan yang lumayan dalam, seseorang yang deskripsinya serupa dengan apa yang dituturkan oleh Ino sebelumnya. Pria berambut oranye jigrak penuh tindikan di sekujur tubuh dan wajah. Shikamaru mendadak nyeri membayangkan seluruh tubuhnya ditindiki besi-besi seperti itu.

"Kau lelaki yang bersamanya, bukan?"

Bahkan suara Pein nge-_bass_, benar-benar sama seperti yang Ino ceritakan!

"_So_?"

Pein melangkah maju. "Anak muda, kau tak tahu apa yang kauhada—ARGH!"

Shikamaru menyeringai mendengar jerit kesakitan Pein yang mencabuti tindikannya sendiri._ Jutsu Kagemane_, Shikamaru menggerakkan pergerakan tubuh Pein, menggunakan tangan Pein untuk mencabut tindikan-tindikan itu. Ekstrim!

"Oi, oi—SAKIT!" Pein mulai menitikkan air mata sementara pipinya mengucurkan darah.

Shikamaru tergelak sesaat. Tapi hanya sebentar karena sepertinya Pein tidak ingin mengaku kalah secepat yang diharapkannya.

"***_Shinra Tensei_!"

Tubuh Shikamaru tertarik bagai magnet menuju ke arah Pein yang sudah siap sedia menggenggam sebuah clurit.

_Mati aku_, batin Shikamaru. _Goodbye everyone_.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tak sempat menoleh karena tubuhnya terlempar ke samping dan menghantam sebuah pohon. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan merasakan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang patah di punggungnya. Dengan pandangan kabur dilihatnya tubuh langsing Ino menghampiri Pein dan entah bagaimana caranya tubuh Pein terlontar jauh disertai teriakan sumpah serapah pria itu.

"Penyihir bedebah!"

Shikamaru tak dapat memikirkan arti dari perkataan itu lebih jauh, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pandangannya mulai tidak jelas. Bayangan Ino yang berlari ke arahnya tampak tak jernih di matanya, seketika itu juga semuanya terlihat putih dan Shikamaru tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

**###**

"Shika..."

Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Ia mengerang pelan menahan sakit di punggungnya yang... tidak terasa apa pun? _Huh_?_ Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur_?

"Shika..." Ino duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan kiri Shikamaru. "Kau tertidur selama empat hari dan kita ada di losmen kecil di pinggiran hutan. Pemilik losmen adalah seorang wanita tua yang baik hati, mengizinkan kita tinggal tanpa memungut biaya," jelasnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan _volume_.

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti. "Lukaku..."

"Sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan bubur untukmu." Ino beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang sempit itu. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang lumayan besar dan agak berhimpitan dengan sebuah meja dan kursi kayu kecil yang diterangi dengan cahaya lilin yang mulai meredup.

Shikamaru merasakan suatu keanehan. Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai lukanya. Belum sempat ia memikirkan lebih lanjut, Ino telah kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Mengapa jika orang sakit harus selalu makan bubur? Padahal yang Shikamaru inginkan juga tidak muluk-muluk, minimal spagethi-lah.

Ino kembali ke posisinya semula—duduk di tepi ranjang—setelah membantu Shikamaru untuk duduk dan menyuapi lelaki itu. Ino meniupi bubur yang masih panas itu dan pelan-pelan menyuapi Shikamaru layaknya menyuapi anak kecil, lengkap dengan praktek 'pesawat terbang'.

"Ngiung~ Pesawat hampir mendarat. Buka mulutnya dan... aaaa."

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ tapi tetap mengikuti permainan Ino. Dalam hati ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu gadis di hadapannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum simpul.

Setelah bubur itu habis, Shikamaru meminum air putih yang membuatnya tersedak. Bukan, bukan karena rasanya yang seperti air got. Tapi karena posisi Ino yang terlalu condong kepadanya dan agak merunduk saat membantunya minum. Shikamaru cuci mata gratis, deh, melihat pemandangan aduhai di balik gaun Ino yang belahan lehernya jadi terlihat rendah dan... mengundang.

"Istirahatlah. Sepertinya besok kita dapat melanjutkan perjalanan kembali." Ino membereskan nampan dan segera meniup lilin begitu dia kembali. "Selamat malam."

Shikamaru memandangi Ino yang merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang lumayan besar untuk satu orang tapi lumayan sempit untuk dua orang. Ino merebahkan diri dan langsung tertidur kecapaian sementara Shikamaru sadar-sesadarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa tidur lagi padahal ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama empat hari? Ditambah _bonus_ seorang gadis cantik seranjang dengannya. Shikamaru gusar.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**###**

"Ayo, Shika! Kita hampir sampai!"

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya sejajar dengan Ino yang kerap menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat antusias dan senang telah sampai di Konoha terlebih sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di dalam istana kerajaan itu sendiri. Yang membuatnya sedikit curiga adalah para pengawal yang tertidur atau mendadak lelah dan berhamburan mencari toilet begitu Ino melewati pengawal-pengawal.

_Ah_, _halusinasi saja_, bantah Shikamaru. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, sudah pasti mengalami ilusi dan penglihatan aneh akibat lelah. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, jika Ino itu... penyihir?

Shikamaru ragu setelah sampai sejauh ini.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Shikamaru menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di _hall_ istana, dua singgasana diduduki oleh sepasang suami istri yang merupakan penguasa kerajaan Konoha ini. Ia dapat melihat tampang horor pasangan itu begitu Ino berlari dan memeluk dua orang paruh baya itu.

Ada apa?

"Ayah, ibu. Ini aku, putri kalian! Aku telah pulang." Ino terlihat sangat sumringrah, sangat kontras sekali dengan wajah pucat dua pasangan tadi. "Oh iya, Shikamaru yang menyelamatkanku dan mengantarku ke sini..."

Shikamaru menunduk sopan hendak memberi salam. "A—"

"Untuk membalas dendam pada kalian," potong Ino. Di tangannya tampak sebuah katana yang berkilat, entah dari mana asalnya.

_Trang_!

Katana milik Ino beradu dengan sebuah clurit. Pein berhadapan dengan Ino sementara Shikamaru ternganga melihat kejadian itu.

"Raja Jiraiya dan Ratu Tsunade! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pein. Jiraiya dan Tsunade menggeleng kompak dan bersembunyi di balik kursi takhta. Shikamaru masih memasang ekspresi bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Penyihir sialan! Tidak cukupkah kau mengutuk Tuan Putri Konan? Berani sekali kau menyilangkan senjata di hadapan pemimpin kerajaan Konoha!" bentak Pein ala seorang patriot.

Dengan ringan Ino melompat mundur setelah menyabet lengan Pein dan mencabut satu tindikan. "_Well_, kulihat kau masih saja setia mengabdi pada kerajaan ini atau... mengabdi pada Konan, hm?"

Pein mengelap darah yang bercucuran, wajahnya memucat. "Kau... penyihir sinting yang mengutuk seorang bayi hanya karena tidak diundang ke pesta penyambutan Putri Konan dan memfitnahku sebagai penyihir! Kurang ajar," geramnya.

Ino tertawa lantang, mengejek. "Penyihir juga punya ego, Pein Sayang. Lagipula tampangmu lebih pantas sebagai peran jahat daripada aku yang cantik ini," pungkasnya narsis. Ia terkekeh melihat Pein kesakitan.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu percakapan aneh itu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki saja dari tempat ini. Terlalu berisik dan tampaknya akan merepotkan jika terlibat lebih jauh. Persetan dengan siapa penyihir yang sebenarnya. Persetan dengan kerajaan ini. Dan persetan dengan dirinya yang sempat kesengsem pada Ino.

"Mau ke mana kau, (Shikamaru/Anak Muda)?" tanya Ino dan Pein bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling mencibir setelahnya.

"Mau pulang. Aku mengantuk," jawab Shikamaru tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, Shika Sayang. Setelah aku mengenyahkan makhluk tindikan ini dan dua orang bodoh ini, aku akan menguasai istana dan kerajaan ini. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi saksinya," tutur Ino percaya diri.

"Lancang kau!" Pein mengarahkan cluritnya tepat di depan wajah Ino, sungguh sangat menjiwai perannya. Tidak tahu saja dia kalo perannya tak dibayar. Haha!

Shikamaru melengos. "Dengar, aku tidak menyangka akhir cerita ini akan seperti ini. Dan aku tidak peduli jika Ino adalah penyihir yang mengutuk Putri Konan dan dikurung dalam sebuah segel oleh Pein yang dibantu oleh bawahannya selama puluhan tahun ini atau apalah itu _plot_-nya. _I don_'_t care_ e e e e e."

Pein cengok sebentar. "Lah, yang kaukatakan semua itu benar, Anak Muda."

Berganti Shikamaru yang cengok. "Aku asal menebak saja, Om."

Selagi Shikamaru dan Pein bercengkerama, Ino minum teh hijau sejenak sembari mengisi TTS. Dengan sabar Ino menunggu dua lelaki beda zaman itu selesai mengobrol.

"Memang seperti itu ceri—ugh!" Pein ambruk, terguling jatuh ke pojokan.

Shikamaru menatap Jiraiya yang menggenggam sebuah golok penuh darah dengan tampang _shock_. "Anda..."

"Bukan... bukan aku. Tubuhku ber-bergerak sendiri..." Jiraiya gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat, sepucat mayat yang diberi zat pengawet.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang sedang duduk di singgasana menikmati teh serta dilayani oleh Tsunade. "Kau... apa yang kaulakukan, Ino!"

Ino membolak-balikkan TTS-nya dengan bosan. Tehnya juga terasa sedikit pahit. "Seperti yang kaulihat, Shikamaru. Bersantai sejenak—ganti tehnya, pakai gula tanpa kalori—dan menikmati sore di atas singgasanaku yang baru. Sayang Konan tidak ada di sini, dia terlalu pemalas untuk bangun dari tidur menahunnya. Haha!"

Shikamaru memang tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Menurutnya semua ini terkesan merepotkan baginya. Tapi jika dibiarkan seperti ini juga dia tidak akan bisa pulang dan bermalas-malasan. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh banyak dan... mungkin tidak akan berguna sama sekali karena kedua tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan!

"Jangan coba-coba, Shika."

Shikamaru merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Sial, makinya dalam hati. Tamat sudah cerita ini. Kecuali...

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

_BRUSH_!

Ino memuncratkan teh—yang baru dibuat dan diantar oleh Tsunade—yang belum sempat ditelannya tepat di wajah Tsunade. Dengan tampang tak percaya ia menatap lelaki yang barusan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Sudahlah, hentikan semua ini."

Ino tertawa. "Kau bedebah tengil! Jangan bercanda denganku!"

Shikamaru menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dengan tatapan serius. "Aku serius, Ino. Dan aku tulus mengatakannya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tak bisakah kaulihat?"

Wajah Ino menghangat. "K-kau... ja-jangan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main, Ino," tukas Shikamaru serius.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap keseriusan yang terpancar dari hitamnya mata Shikamaru. "Aku ini penyihir..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau itu penyihir? Mau _goblin_, kek, atau _centaur_ sekalipun, nek, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Ino!"

Pein yang sedari tadi mendengar seluruh percakapan mengerang dan mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. "_So sweet_ sekali kalian berdua." Komentar tidak pentingnya dihadiahi sebuah bacokan dari golok yang dipegang Jiraiya.

"Sumpah, bukan aku yang melakukannya, Pein!" ujar Jiraiya membela diri, meskipun dalam hati ia memang sudah lama ingin sekali membacok bawahannya itu. Dendam pribadi di_ animanga_, loh.

Kembali ke posisi Ino yang mulai bergelung di atas singgasana karena malu. Sementara Shikamaru mengalahkan kekuatan Ino di tubuhnya dan mendekati gadis penyihir itu dengan pelan. "Ino... lupakan semua balas dendammu." Shikamaru telah berdiri di hadapan Ino dengan susah payah. "Cabut kembali kutukanmu pada Putri Konan kemudian kita dapat hidup bersama, berdua," tawar Shikamaru ala SPG rokok yang terkadang suka menawarkan produk di pinggir jalan.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata, "Tapi Jiraiya sialan itu yang duluan mendorongku hingga jatuh dari balkon!"

"Apa!" Shikamaru segera mendekati Jiraiya dan menghajar pria paruh baya itu hingga babak belur dan kembali ke hadapan Ino. "Sudah."

"Dan Tsunade melempariku dengan mahkota padahal aku sedang dalam kondisi kritis hanya berpegangan di sisi dinding di bawah balkon," lanjut Ino.

Segera Shikamaru menggantung Tsunade di balkon terdekat dalam posisi terbalik. "Sudah," ujarnya begitu kembali.

Ino memasang wajah cemberut. "Dan Pein bedebah beserta tiga anak buahnya mengurungku selama puluhan tahun di menara, huh!"

"Apa pun untukmu, Ino." Shikamaru mengambil golok yang tergeletak dan membacok Pein hingga sekarat.

"A-apa salahku...," keluh Pein sesaat sebelum dirinya pingsan.

Shikamaru memosisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Ino. "Kelar. Masalah tiga anak buah Pein akan diurus oleh pengawalku."

Jauh dari sini, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Tobi sedang diarak telanjang di kerajaan Hokona. Kembali ke TKP.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Kau melakukannya semua untukku?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Ino yang terasa begitu kecil dalam tangkup telapak tangannya. _Penyihir yang mungil_, batinnya.

"Kautahu, Shika? Tidak pernah ada orang yang memperlakukanku sebaik dirimu. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku selama ini." Ino meneteskan air mata yang ajaibnya berbentuk kristal berwarna ungu. Dia ini penyihir atau duyung?

Shikamaru mengecup kelopak mata Ino dan bertanya, "Berapa lama kau hidup sampai saat ini?"

"Seratus tujuh puluh tahun."

_Ngek_!

Shikamaru nyaris jatuh terjengkang karena kaget. Ia menenangkan diri sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat bahwa hubungan antara wanita yang lebih tua dengan berondong bukan hal yang tabu lagi pada zaman sekarang ini. "Usiaku 17 tahun jadi... jangan _bully_ aku," pintanya.

Ino tertawa riang hampir kayang di tempat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Tenang saja, Shika, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Setidaknya untuk arti yang lain..."

"Wah, aku menantikan hal itu." Shikamaru mengedip (sok) nakal. Dia menggenggam jari-jemari Ino dan mengajak penyihir cantik itu pergi dari tempat ini untuk memulai hidup baru berdua, serta melupakan bahwa ia sendiri memiliki sebuah kehidupan di Hokona.

**###**

Setelah Ino dan Shikamaru pergi dari Konoha, tidak lama kemudian pulanglah Putri Konan dari pengasingannya di sebuah menara terpencil lainnya. Putri Konan yang tertidur hampir sepuluh tahun lebih itu tampak cantik dan segar, berkata bahwa,

"Tidur memang teman kecantikan wanita!"

Selain bersua dengan ayah ibunya, Putri Konan juga bertemu dengan penggemarnya, Pein. Dan mereka berdua menikah setelah Pein melamar Putri Konan sambil bergelantungan di atas balkon, yang menjadi trend pelamaran di Konoha setelahnya.

Kerajaan Hokona kehilangan seorang pangeran sehingga Raja Nara mengangkat Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba sebagai anak angkat, menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai pangeran kerajaan. Keputusan yang sangat salah, karena tiga pangeran ini terus menerus berebut takhta sehingga Raja Nara memutuskan untuk minggat mengikuti jejak anak kandungnya daripada pusing. Sementara Ratu Nara kerap mengomeli ketiga pangeran itu.

Nasib trio macan alias Kisame, Kakuzu dan Tobi-lah yang paling sengsara. Mereka bertiga dijadikan sebagai pelayan di istana kerajaan Hokona. Terkadang mereka bertiga hendak kabur dari tempat itu tapi apa daya, Kakuzu menikmati gaji besar yang ditawarkan sementara Tobi senang dengan suasana istana yang selalu ramai. Dan Kisame?

"Kisame! Bawakan mantelku, hn!"

"Kisame! Ramenku mana-_dattebayo_!"

"Kisame! Kau sudah kasih makan Akamaru, belum, hah!"

_Poor_ Kisame.

Dan pemeran utama fanfiksi ini, Shikamaru dan pasangannya, Ino, hidup bersama di sebuah rumah kecil di tepi hutan dengan pohon-pohon rindang dan sungai yang mengalir. Tempat itu memang terdengar familiar, tapi bukankah banyak tempat seperti itu di dunia ini?

"Aku ingin punya dua anak. Anak pertama perempuan dan yang kedua laki-laki."

"Tidak. Aku ingin anak laki-laki dulu dan namanya harus Shin."

"Perempuan dulu, Ino Sayang."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki!"

"Perempuan!"

_Well_, mereka terlihat akur, bukan?

**###**

Pada suatu waktu, hiduplah seorang pangeran pemalas dan penyihir cantik yang pemarah. Keduanya bertemu dengan cara yang tidak pernah diduga, menjalani perjalanan tanpa rencana, dan mengakhirinya dengan hal yang tak disangka.

Pangeran dan coretputricoret penyihir pun hidup berbahagia untuk selamanya.

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**.**

**.**

**Ino _as_ Penyihir/Putri palsu**

**Shikamaru _as_ Pangeran berondong(?) kerajaan Hokona**

**Pein _as_ Panglima kerajaan Konoha**

**Jiraiya _as_ Raja kerajaan Konoha**

**Tsunade _as_ Ratu kerajaan Konoha**

**Sasuke, Naruto & Kiba _as_ Pengawal Pangeran/Pangerans(?)**

**Kisame, Kakuzu & Tobi _as_ Bawahan Pein/Pelayan kerajaan Hokona**

**Konan _as_ Putri kerajaan Konoha**

**Shikaku _as_ Raja kerajaan Hokona**

**Yoshino _as_ Ratu kerajaan Hokona**

**Me _as_ Gembel(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Lubang got** (?):

*_Suiton_: _Goshokuzame_. _Ninjutsu_ elemen air, teknik menciptakan 5 hiu dari air untuk menyerang.

**_Doton_:_ Domu_._ Ninjutsu_ elemen tanah, menjadikan warna kulit lebih gelap dan mengakibatkan tubuh pengguna _jutsu_ menjadi sekeras berlian. Salah satu_ jutsu_ pertahanan.

***_Shinra Tensei_. _Ninjutsu_/_Doujutsu_, berasal dari _Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan_. _Jutsu_ yang memanipulasi gravitasi, digunakan Pein untuk menarik serta mendorong objek, dan interval waktu penggunaan adalah 5 detik.

Satu lagi fanfiksi_ fantasy_ dari saya setelah menonton film Barbie (_I hate it but it fuels up my inspiration_) dan selesai tepat jam 05.50 am. Fanfiksi yang dimulai dengan aneh dan _ending_-nya sempat bikin saya kejang-kejang juga memikirkannya. Syukurlah, semuanya berakhir bahagia.

Kisame: "Fitnah!"

Btw, Hokona itu _anagram_ dari Konoha. Dan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ino adalah lirik lagu yang saya ciptakan sendiri zaman saya sekolah dulu, kira-kira hampir 5 tahun yang lalu dan note musiknya diciptakan oleh adik saya. #gaadayangnanya

Fanfiksi ini untuk **Purple Haze** dan** ShikaIno _shippers_**! #kecupberdarah

RnR, puhlease? *mata kecolok_ no jutsu (_?)*


End file.
